Puckzilla's Prey Now Complete
by Illiandyandra
Summary: The sex shark goes on a feeding frenzy. SPRITE Lemony Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety. First of 2 Stories inspired by the Blame it episode. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Puckzilla's Prey**

**NC-17**

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Kurt

**Disclaimer:** GLEE, and all the characters associated there with belong to Ryan Murphy and his clique, Fox, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes; however you want to say it. If you do not like that then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:** Primarily the Second Season 2:14 _Blame it on the Alcohol_

**Summary:** The sex shark goes on a feeding frenzy. SPRITE =Lemony + Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety.

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories.

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

You know what…I don't blame it on Alcohol. I blame it on Rachel 'I need life experiences' Berry and her 'Separated at birth boy twin' Blaine. I mean it's all their fault. If they hadn't had that make out session during spin the bottle, I'd have never seen Hummel sitting there looking all pathetic and dumbstruck.

Then if the 'gender is the only difference' duo hadn't absolutely had to start singing, I wouldn't have noticed Mercedes…alone. Which made me think about how she is always alone now that Hummel is gone. Kind of pissed me off. I mean we're supposed to be all family like…but no one really hangs with Jones unless they want to blast a duet and blow away Berry and Mr. Schue.

So I say this to Lauren, and she in her drunken stupor says the most boss thing ever. She looks me dead in the eye and says, "You should give up on me and go get with them. I bet that would be smokin hot. Isn't it every dude's dream to have a threesome? You could do it before you even leave high school. That would be hard core."

"Uh, yeah that's the dream. Always figured it'd be two chicks and me though.  
I retorted.

"Yeah but this way would be even hotter…cause I heard that gay men give the best head. And Mercedes is quiet and smart…those girls are always freaky." She smiled at me patted my cheek. "Besides I'm tired of trying to find ways to keep you as my friend—even though I don't wanna get with you."

I rolled my eyes; all I could have told me that rather than leading me on with all that 'wooing' bullshit.

"Plus Jones, she's a lot smaller than me…but still bodacious. You gotta work your way up to somebody like me. Besides she's cool and you're right…I'm tired of seeing her alone too." Lauren said rather gently.

"So—say I as gonna try to make this mack. How? Jones may be quiet…but she's mean as hell. And I've dumped Hummel into too many dumpsters. This isn't gonna be easy." I whined. I hate getting whiny-but was feeling nicely buzzed so I didn't sweat it too much.

"The best things in life rarely are, my friend, they rarely are." Said the drunken philosopher. "Start easy. Before we leave here go flirt with Mercedes, heck ask her to dance with you. See if you get a boner. If you do, tell her. She should be as drunk as we are, she'll think it's sweet."

So I stood up and headed over to where Jones was sitting on the floor. I pulled her up and started dancing with her. It was a slowish song so I was able to pull her close. I like girls and Jones is a good looking, good smelling, soft and curvy one. It didn't take any time at all before I was pressing my cock into her belly. She laughed at me. So I kissed her. What, she's hot when she laughs. Let me tell you one firm fact. Mercedes Jones can KISS. For a while we just stood there, swaying and kissing. I think I kind of forgot the plan…because we were making out for a while. It was so long Hummel, Kurt, decided to come over and check on us.

This gave me a BRILLIANT idea. I pulled Kurt into the dance too. Yeah, let them see how well we could move together. At first I kind of had them both in front of me…mooshed together. But that wasn't working. So I slid behind Jones, while keeping Hummel locked in front of her. Then once we were all dancing…ok so I was just grinding on Jones…her ass is soft—I pulled Hummel forward and laid one on him.

Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you which one of these two besties kiss better…but for now just let me say that they both have soft sweet lips and they both have soft skin. They each have these truly different, but completely droolworthy twisty things they do with their tongues. I think I could actually spend the next 30 -40 years kissing them, and maybe then I could tell you who's better. Eventually I had to break the kiss. Even a hard ass has to breathe. For a minute Hummel, Jones, and I just stood there all pressed together. Breathing hard. Then either by fate, or more than likely, Artie's sense of humor. The dulcet tones of Katy Perry started to flow through the room.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it. Hope my girlfriend don't mind it." I sang softly. "I kissed a girl and I liked it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it." I pressed little kisses to each of their lips as I sang. It struck me that if I did manage to get these two into my bed. It would be the first time I ever sexed any one I cared about, liked, and respected. I mean I care about Quinn and Santana. I even like Quinn. But I stopped respecting her when she agreed to cheat on Finn. And I don't think Santana even respects herself. As for the rest of the chicks I've banged…I've liked some ok. But mostly it was all about the booty.

I do feel all three for Lauren…but apparently I just don't do it for her. I kind of respect Berry. Kinda. But I can't stand her on a day to day talking to her level. I'm pretty sure the only thing she really likes about herself is her talent…that's all I usually like about her. "I like you Jones. You've been alone too much since Hummel here left." I say sincerely. She smiles at me. It makes me feel good-and horney. So I smile back. "You and Hummel should come with me."

Kurt leans into Mercedes. He's thrown his arm over her shoulder. "Come with you where?"

"Wherever you want to go. I want to take you two somewhere and make you feel so good." Then I think of something. "Leave boy-Berry here. Maybe he and girl-Berry can commit some incest. You, me and Ms. Ms JONES, can find somewhere to break some other laws." I couldn't help it…I always wanted to sing her name like that.

Jones just starts laughing her ass off. "Boy-Berry. Blaine is so Rachel's long lost brother. Ha, Ha, ha!"

Kurt however is giving me a look that makes me shiver a little. "Noah, I didn't think you identified as bi-sexual."

That makes me laugh. "I'm not. I'm greedy. I want to taste Jones while fucking you. Want to have you lick my balls while I'm fucking Jones. Wanna see the two of you sucking my cock together. I want to show you the beauty of a rack like Jones…See Greedy!"

My prey was standing there looking completely and 100 percent shocked. Hummel's slacks are working hard to keep his dick contained, and Jones high beams are fully on. Puckzilla is on the hunt and these two are looking like they might just come willingly. I saunter over and pull Hummel into another hot as hell kiss, then I turn to Jones and plant one on her too.

"You go Puck!"Zizes yells encouraging me. That or she wanted to let Jones know she was good with my change of quarry.

"I must tell you, Noah, Neither Mercedes nor I have ever engaged in social interactions of a sexual nature of the level you are addressing. Neither do we engage in casual sexual interactions." Kurt's sobriety was evident in his ability to say all of that.

Usually I would be cutting my losses now. Puckzilla is not a one woman kind of zilla; so you could have knocked me over with a gentle breeze at what slipped out of my mouth next. "I can be serious. But only if its both of you. I'd be too tempted to play while you were at Dalton with out Jones to play with during the week. Besides. I really like tits, man. But what about you. no feening for Boy-Berry just cause 'Cedes and me are at McKinley." WTF, am I saying. Am I seriously thinking of this for more than a sex thing? Maybe I was. But in my defense, it would take a while to work through all the nasty things I wanted to do to these tow. I could stick with them until they were completely corrupted.

Jones found her voice. "Are you two serious? I mean Kurt; you don't really think you could do anything with me and enjoy it? And Puck you like skinny chicks." She said. I will admit that I edited out her drunken slurring.

"Shit, Jones. If I wanted to hook up with Zizes, and jumped through ALL her hoops, don't you think I can be into you? Didn't you feel how hard you had my cock out there when we were dancing?" I groused.

"Yeah, but just getting wood dancing…that happens to all guys, right. But seeing a chick naked is a whole different kettle of fish." She pouted.

"Oh hush. You are the hotness. I've been telling you that for years." Kurt shushed her.

"Look Jones, have I been an asshole…yes. Am I being one now? I don't think so. I can truly say that right now you and Hummel have an opportunity to show me what I've been missing. And maybe learn how good we can be together." I held out my hands to them, and gave my best Puckzilla smile.

Kurt threw a look over his shoulder. "Finn, watch out for Blaine. He can sleep in my room. I'm gonna go grab a bite with 'Cedes and Noah." Hummel said to his stepbrother. He grabbed Mercedes' hand and mine and dragged us up the stairs and out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puckzilla's Prey Ch2**

**NC-17**

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Kurt

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Summary:** The sex shark goes on a feeding frenzy. SPRITE =Lemony + Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety.

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**Challenge**: I would love it if someone would handle the other side of this story…I like the title _Prey My Rosy Chocolate A** (Mercedes PoV) _or_ I Am Much Too Fabulous to be Considered Prey (Kurt's PoV)_ or maybe if I'm a good girl…I'll get both.

* * *

Kurt dragged us to his SUV. I must admit to being pleasantly surprised by his aggression. Mercedes looked at Kurt and then back at me; then she started to hum the Mission Impossible Theme. I have no idea what came over me, but I couldn't help but hum along. When we were all buckled in, Kurt in his best 'mission briefing voice' said, "to fulfill this mission we will need supplies and a secure location."

"Twenty four hour Walgreens…we should be able to secure our supplies there." I told him, assuming that he was referring to condoms. Mine are back at Berry's in my truck's glove box. I must have assumed right, because Hummel turns toward the store. Smirking, I lowered my head and kissed Jones some more. I could grow to love kissing this girl. I've got Hummel. I can tell that he's moved from prey to co-conspirator with the quickness. I've gotta keep Moma so hot and bothered she doesn't really get to wrap her mind around the plan.

Very quickly…at least to me, we were at the store and Kurt was opening the door and pulling Mercedes soft body from my arms. I don't know who was more shocked at what he did next. He pressed his lips to Jones and started to devour her. It was hot as hell. Made even more so by the fact that I was next. I swear even Hummel was wobbly-walking after those kisses. I was hard as hell so I dragged my victims into the store. I chuckled as Kurt daintily grabbed a hand basket. But when we got to the condom aisle, I saw why. He grabbed a large box of condoms and 2 big tubes of lube. Mercedes wandered off and returned with a can of ready whip, and some caramel sauce. She also had a box of latex gloves. Being the genius that she was she'd also grabbed tooth brushes and paste. Then still humming the Theme to Mission Impossible, she bopped down to us and reaches for a box on the bottom shelf. I'd never noticed that down there, as she threw it into the basket, I saw it read Anal-ease. Guess Zizes was right about these smart quiet types.

Then Hummel disappeared and when he came back whatever he had was battery powered. I felt rather underequipped when all I grabbed was a large box of my condoms. Hummel and Jones dragged me up to the front and Kurt and I each ponied up half. Mercedes rewarded us both with very appreciative kisses. The guy behind the counter looks real familiar, and maybe I should be worried. I ain't though—cause Puckzilla is way more worried about getting my prey somewhere secluded so we can all get horizontal, then vertical, then horizontal again. Anyway we got back in Hummel's rather wicked Navigator and began to evaluate our options for a secure locale. We immediately ruled out all our homes-our parents were all home. We decided to try the Holiday Inn Express that had recently opened over by Dalton.

Thankfully Mercedes had a credit card and the chick behind the counter made Brittany seem like a Rhoades Scholar. It took almost no time at all before the three of us were in a room. Then damn if Noah didn't manage to push Puck out of his good hearted way. "Hey the buzz is coming down—so are you two sure that you both wanna be here, with me, doing everything we can think to do?"

All could think once the words were out my mouth was ~Please say yes, Please say yes, For the love of Pete –say YES.~ Hummel was the first to answer. "I never had a buzz in the first place; so stil yes."

Jones had been and still was the drunkest of us, but she had sobered a lot too. "Hell yeah. I'm not saying no to 1 ½ really hot guys. So sick of being the world's last virgin."

I shrugged and started stripping. Hummel quickly followed. "Don't say I didn't offer. Thank God you guys said yes, because I'm hard enough to cut glass-but I did offer you the chance to back out." Hummel and I were down to our boxer in the blink of an eye…but Jones was still working on her shoes. So I went over and knelt down in front of her and whispered, "If you are scared- or don't want to do this; we don't have to."

Kurt came over too. "You ok 'Cede?"

"I'm not scar'd of doing it and I really want to do it you both of you." she added. "But this whole getting naked in front of you…"

"Mercedes Viola Jones. I have no idea why you are afraid. Noah may be an ass…but do you really think he would have just spent $50 bucks if he were just going to get you here and skive off."

"Besides, I'm a straight-pretty much-teenage boy. I want to fuck you. I think you want to fuck me. Unless you are hiding a conjoined twin under your clothes…I can promise to be a very happy Puck." I pulled her to her feet and Kurt and I worked together to get her at least as naked as we were. When she is down the just a pair of black lace boy cut panties ~fuck those are hot~, I kiss her hungrily. Sure she's curvy…but she's damn hot, and seeing my white hands cupping her big chocolate tits makes me damn near blow my load in my jockeys. And the smell of her arousal is floating around us…and damn she smells good. Now, however, I am faced with a real conundrum. I really want to lay Mercedes down and see if she tastes as good as she smells. But I also want to play with Hummel some…but there is the very real fact that I'm about 30-45 seconds from cumming everywhere. So I tell them about my dilemma, and thank God that Hummel with his organizing, managing soul jumps right in.

"Okay then first order of business, Mercedes and I will fellate you, taking the edge off for you. Then you and Mercedes can return the favor on me. After which you can teach me 'the beauty of a rack like Mercedes' while you feast to your heart's content upon her personal buffet." He gave us both a saucy wink. "By that point 'Puck' will probably be ready to see to 'Cedes' deflowering; after which the fabulous Miss Mercedes will help me see to Puck's. Once he's had sufficient rebound time, we can have a full ménage. I want everyone to remember there is no need to be shy. If you want to try something, or do something different; make suggestions."

I couldn't help it, what slipped out next, "You sure talk purdy." I teased as I shimmied out of my boxers. Both of them gaped. "Was that a good gasp?" I taunted.

Hummel and Jones exchanged a look. Kurt crossed to the Walgreens bags and returned with the massager he'd grabbed. "We will all agree right now to a very gentle preopening with this before any actual penile penetration…I mean I'm a bit above average…but you-"

"Are you the reincarnation of John Holmes?" Mercedes blurted.

"Nope, I'm John Holmes' and Gene Simmons' love child." I answered back with a tongue wag.

"I thought you bought those magnums trying to be funny. I didn't realize that they may actually be too small." Kurt mumbled. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the two king beds in the room. "We'll keep all sexual activities to this bed, that way no one has to sleep in the wet spot."

I laid down with the pillows and head board holding my head and shoulders up so that I would be able to see every second of the action. I smiled when Hummel once again gave Jones a way beyond platonic kiss, before pulling her over to me. Mercedes straddled my right leg, while Kurt was beside my left. She went right for my dick, while Hummel came up and gave me a hot kiss. Mercedes soft wet lips felt amazing as she lowered her mouth on me. She was damn good for a beginner. Lowering her head, she took several inches deep into the cavern of her mouth, the sucked as hard as she could as she backed off. Kurt was kissing and nipping his was down to join her. He's such a romantic. She was about halfway down when I felt his tongue lick from the base of my cock up to her lips. MY head had lolled back in pleasure at some point; but for this I had to pay attention. God watching them dark and light, male and female - it was my undoing as much as the feeling of those incredibly talented mouths. "Fuck…too good." My head dropped back. They switched, Kurt lowering his smaller mouth on me. And Jones she turned her head and sucked on the huge vein running up the back of my cock. That was it. "Cumm! Aaaagggghhhhh!" I tried to warn them, but I was too far gone.

I came so hard I think I saw stars. Something made me look up, through slit eyes I watched as Kurt sucked the soul; out of me. Then he grabbed Mercedes, sealed his mouth on hers and kissed her. I'm 700 percent positive that he was snowballing my cum with her.

My theory was validated by the fact that after the kiss broke, Mercedes said, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Then she dropped back to my still hard dick and licked up the little bit that had escaped Hummel. He stood beside the bed shimmying out of his purple boxer briefs. I gave Jones a deep kiss, as I moved so he could take my place on the bed. I let her do all the hard work, while I started with the kissing and playing with his nipples. By the time I got in 2 or 3 licks of his shaft, he was yelling out his orgasm. I did let Mercedes pass a bit off to me. He'd have been pretty insulted, maybe even too pissed to do anything more if I hadn't. I didn't even think of the fact that it did actually tasted alright.

Mercedes is overall a happy drunk. Apparently transitioning from being drunk on lust instead of alcohol, doesn't change that fact. She bounced up…and boy did she bounce, and wiggled out of those sexy black lace panties. She laid down on the bed with her head and neck on the pillows rather than leaning against the headboard, like Hummel and I had. I stretched out on her left, and Hummel did the same on her right. I kissed her softly as Kurt moved her hair out of the way to kiss her ear and neck.

My hands were anything but still. As we kissed, my main hand was hefting and kneading. I pulled up and looked at Kurt. "Breasts are one of the wonders of the world man. They are amazing. Sexy to look at and play with…and so sensitive. I haven't even touched the true sensitivity center, and look her nipples are standing up. Now with guy's nipples. We like having them licked and nibbled. Girls do too. But the longer that you play with them, the stronger your nips and eventually suction can get. Some girls even eventually like bites and full blown, cheek caving suckage."

Kurt gave Mercedes a smile. In that moment I realized that while Hummel would never really be into chicks, he was pretty into Jones. He went to work. I watched as his pink tongue swept over the dark chocolate morsel of Mercedes nipple. I lowered my mouth to my tit and started to lick and suck very lightly. Jones must have really, really sensitive tits cause it seemed like no time at all before she was starting to move under us. Her back arching, thrusting her big melons into our faces, her moans were as beautiful as her songs. At least to my ears. I left Kurt to her sweater puppets—and I stood and grabbed that massager from the table.

Getting back on the bed, I kneeled between Mercedes legs, pushing them apart. I got one hell of a sweet surprise. Prim and virginal Miss Jones is completely shaven. I leaned over and licked my tongue over the bare lips of her pussy. "Oh my damn!" I said my voice sounded harsh even to my won ears. "You taste better than-oh fuck!" I stopped trying to be eloquent and let my tongue lips and fingers do the talking. I've always enjoyed pussy…bit I've never wanted to live in one until now. I was lapping at her hunny and slowly using my fingers to stretch her enough to get even the small tip of the massager in when I had a great idea. I grabbed the little toy and pressed it right against her tight wet little hole. Then I sucked her clit into my mouth and turned that sucker on.

She screamed out what had to be a high C, and her hips started to roll. I replaced the massager with my tongue and was inundated with every clench and release of her orgasm. I put the massager against her clit and she rocketed off again. I moved the massager once more, letting it do the work of getting rid of her virginity as I sucked again on her clit. Just as I hoped she was too busy cumming to notice that I had popped her cherry. I grabbed Kurt's hand and put two of his fingers around her clit to keep her in pleasure while I grabbed the condoms. I made sure not to tear it, but I got it on in record time. I moved the very useful but now annoying toy out of the way and replaced with my own dick.

God, she felt so good. SO hot and tight and wet and so HOT. I could feel her heat even through the condom-better than any woman I've ever fucked before. It took some thrusting and retreating before I could get fully inside her; but it was more worth it than breathing. Kurt did the sexiest thing ever right then. He pulled his hand away from where he'd still been scissoring her clit, and licked 'Cedes juices off his fingers. "You do taste good 'Cedes" he whispered into her ear. Don't know why, but that was almost too hot. He must have seen something in my face, because next thing he said to her was, "Look at him 'Cede. I think you pussy whipped the sex shark."

"Good –so good- so damn GOOD. She feels so GAH!" Apparently while I was still capable of thought, speech was beyond me now. Hummel just chuckled before he fastened his mouth to Jones neck. I knew exactly what he was doing. Kurt might be a prissy little gay…but he was definitely more alpha than I ever thought. Something about first times makes guys like us want to mark them ours. I felt myself smirk as I changed positions to allow me to do the same. I lowered myself and slid my hands under her ass, tilting her hips up as I started to process of marking the other side of her neck. Her legs came up and went around my waist and "GOD" yeah my thrusts were shortened, but my pelvis was pressing her clit, this position was REALLY working for her. And the better it felt for her, the better it felt for me.

Fuck she was tighter than awesome…and hot and wet and she smelled so good. She was keening and chanting, "God this is god. If this is a dream…If I wake up…too good." I changed our position once more, sliding my knees under her ass and pulling her hips up on my thighs. I was hunched over her. Now I could keep pressure on her clit, and get deeper thrusts, all while making the darkest, biggest hickey I've even made. This pulled another series of orgasms from her, "Holy FUCK!" rang through the hotel room-just before I thought to wonder where Hummel had gotten to, I felt his hot breath on my ass.

He started to lick my balls, even slipping his hot little tongue up to flick over my asshole. I was gone. "LOVE YOU TWO." I yelled, and meant every word…should have scared the crap out of me. But nothing has ever felt this good. Mercedes was right there with me and we were yelling in 2 part harmony.

Kurt moved out of the way of my collapse. I didn't even make it off/out of Jones. I twisted a bit so she could breathe but that was all I could do. I was basking in the glow when I felt Hummel start playing with my ass. I'm not even gonna front. I was so loose and relaxed from what had to have been the mother of all orgasms; he didn't even have too much trouble. I felt one finger, then eventually two, then three. That's when I realized fingers up the ass felt awesome! By the time he got me ready I was humping his hand and fucking Mercedes at the same time. Hummel's dick was hot and hard and a lot bigger than his fingers as he started to push into me. You'd have thought I'd be pissed I was NOT expecting to catch tonight. But when he was in me and I was in Mercedes-I could only think this felt good, so damn good.

Getting fucked while fucking is the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. We were like a well oiled fucking machine. I'd thrust into Jones and Hummel would thrust into me as I retreated. His mouth was fastened on the side of my neck marking me…and I didn't even mind. It was so, so good. It took imagining Berry kissing her boy clone to keep me from cumming long enough to make sure that Mercedes came again too. But I did it. This time three voices rang out…singing, screaming out pleasure.

We all passed out. There was no moving to the clean bed. Hell Hummel and I barely got all the latex thrown away. It was a few hours before I woke up. I was stuck between Jones and Hummel. It was a great place to be, but I had to pee like a race horse. I untangled and headed to the bathroom. One LONG whiz later and I climbed into the shower. I was a bit surprised I dind't need to take a dump. I'd read somewhere that anal sex tends to cause that need after…but maybe that's only true if he actually cums into your ass. I was also a bit surprised that I still wanted more of Jones and Hummel. I started to hope they could hear the water and join me. But I'd seen Good Hair. So I knew that wouldn't happen. I toweled off and headed back to the bed, wondering if they were awake yet.

Oh boy where they awake. Mercedes was on all fours in the center of the bed. Kurt was kneeling behind her – carefully, gently opening her back door. What could I do but join them. First I kissed my chocolate goddess-deeply, hungrily. Then I dotted kisses down her spine, until I could kiss the alabaster god who had his fingers in her ass. "Mercedes wants to try a double penetration. If you would let her ride you, I'll do the anal."

"God, Kurt-stop fucking teasing. Puck, get a condom on that big fucking log between your legs, and get your cock in me. He's been teasing me the whole time you've been in the bathroom." Mercedes growled over her shoulder at us. Ut ho, there comes a point in every tease where it becomes time to put up, or shut up. Usually women could take teasing for hours. I'd barely been gone for 30 minutes. Which meant that either Kurt was the fucking bomb at the game, or there were really three dudes in this room, one just came equipped with big sensitive, sexy tits, and the hottest pussy ever.

I did as I was told, putting on a condom and setting some more on the side table. I sat with my back against the headboard, and helped Jones sink her sweet tight heat onto my cock. I leaned forward and pulled a taunt nipple into my mouth, and she was gone again. "Oh fuck, yes, yeah…oh ohoo- godammn!" she called out. She was still cumming when I felt Kurt start to work his dick into her ass. If I thought she was tight before…it was nothing compared to now. She was babbling, and cursing; I was babbling and cursing…and Hummel, he was taunting us.

"Fuck. This is happening every weekend from now on. Damn so good. Do you like how hot and tight Mercedes is Noah?" He was not satisfied with my nod. "Tell her, tell her how good she is, she feels." He commanded thank God he was happy with whatever I said, cause I have no clue what came out of my mouth. "'Cedes, do you like Puck's big, thick cock fucking your tight little pussy?"

"God yes. Yours too. Fuck my ass Kurt." She whimpered.

"You know I'm fucking you Mercedes…me and Noah. Only us, right 'Cede?" Hummel teased right against her ear, his eyes locked with mine.

"Yes, you Kurt, you and Puck…so damn good." She sang out.

"Please –God- Stop talking. Your voices. Too much. I do not want to pop off again this quick. But your fucking voices on top of how fucking good this feel. Your voices doing something. Going straight to my fucking balls." I cried out like a bitch. They had me fucking sprung. I grabbed both of Jones tits and squeezed them together until I could suck both of her nipples at the same time. And suck them I did, I bit, and sucked so hard my cheeks caved in. she came with a scream. It was high and yet still melodic. She came so hard I could feel her juices boil out over my balls. "Holy Mutherfucking God! Shit!" I howled, as I bucked up into her. I grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling him forward, forcing him to feel the heat and wetness of Mercedes' orgasm on his balls too. And I could feel his thrusts go erratic and rhythmless as he lost control. Deities were called, names were shouted. It was so good; I think I called on Jesus.

"I, so need a shower now." Kurt sighed. "Puck, you're the man-carry us to the shower,"

"Oh please—you had both of us beggin you. So you should carry us to the shower." I returned.

"Well, ya'll argue…I've gotta pee." Mercedes said cheekily. She got up and bounced to the bathroom, a bit bowlegged. I had to chuckle as she started hissing as she peed. When we heard the shower start, we headed into the bathroom ourselves. Mercedes was singing in the shower, as energetic as I've ever seen her. "Bottoms up, Bottoms up. Players fill your cup- tell security we're 'bout to tear this club up." Damn I love hearing that girl sing. I joined her while Kurt relieved himself.

I got my hand soapy and slid them all over Mercedes' curvy form. When she was clean, I washed myself where her soapy hands hadn't traveled. Since she'd thoroughly washed my ass, balls and dick, I was once more half hard. Hummel joined us…he looked at us and raised an eyebrow, "how is that even possible. I came so hard I need food. So how on earth are you getting another erection?"

"Don't know. I thought I was whipped. But then she started touching me with those soft little hands, and boom!" I said with a shrug.

"Well we only have time for a quickie. "Cedes is expected home in an hour." Kurt started strategizing.

"No big. I don't want either of you grounded, so it will keep. Besides. It's only a semi…I might not be able to go full hard right now if you paid me." I explained. "Nothing is standing in the way of us doing this again." I told them. So we finished getting clean, got dressed and checked out. We swung through the Mickey D's drive through for hash browns and cokes to beat back the hangovers-just in case. We ate them in the park. Kissing and hugging, pretty much lolling all over each other. Mercedes was finally able to place her marks on Kurt and me, and I managed to get him marked too. Then we took Mercedes home. Exchanging goodbye kisses in the Navie, before walking her to the door, we had to settle for pressing kisses to her cheeks there, since her parents could have seen us.

Kurt drove me back to my truck. We talked—actually it got pretty deep. Before I got out, I grabbed him and kissed him deeply. The only kiss we'd shared without Mercedes' presence. "I'm gonna fix Karofsky. He'll know what bullying is. Next year I want you back with me and Mercedes where you belong."

"Noah, do NOT get into trouble. The Joneses will NEVER let Mercedes date a thug. If we are going to do this, you've got to stay on the straight and narrow. Got it?" he admonished.

"Yeah, I've got it. No one will ever know why Karofsky got his head out of his ass. But no hiding this. You will let everyone know you are with us. Go ahead and talk it out with your dad…cause you will not be pretending to just be Mercedes' and my gay friend." I said sternly. I planted another kiss on him, just to let him know I mean business.

"Sir, yes sir." He joked. "I'll be good, and if not I think I know where we can get a pretty purple paddle."

Letting him get back in that truck was almost as hard as letting Mercedes go into her house. Yeah. Karofsky better watch out. I'm kicking his ass on the daily until I get both my prey with me every day. Puckzilla has spoken.

* * *

FINIS


End file.
